<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchered: Jaskier/Geralt by phai6688</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807321">Witchered: Jaskier/Geralt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai6688/pseuds/phai6688'>phai6688</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher's Heat [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Choking, M/M, No Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Surprise Ending, slutty!Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai6688/pseuds/phai6688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has one fantasy that he's hungry to fulfill - to have no strings attached, wild, fantastic sex with a Witcher, the figment of people's nightmares. He finally gets his chance at a party thrown by the Countess of Stael.</p><p>But will this Witcher prove too much for him to handle?</p><p> </p><p>Can Be Read as a Standalone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coën (The Witcher)/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher's Heat [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witchered: Jaskier/Geralt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every time I think I reached a new level of my depravity, I come up wth something else. This is one of those!</p><p>For fans of the Witcher's Heat Series, Coën's update will be up soon! I just had to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier didn't know why people had a problem with fucking Witchers. He heard of women who hated being with them because they fucked like animals. They had enormous cocks that left them sore for days. Some were simply curious the experience of having sex with a Witcher but were disgusted with everything else. Jaskier was <em>hungry</em> for it. </p><p>He had his chance at a drunken revel thrown by his friend, the Countess of Stael, who insisted that he come and enjoy himself at her engagement party. She promised all sorts of people and activities and knowing the sexually adventurous woman, Jaskier knew she would deliver. After singing a sensual tune about no-longer-innocent virgin, he began to drink and dance merrily to the fast rhythm of the music.</p><p>Men and women tried to press themselves against him, but Jaskier danced away from them all. He didn't want to go home with anyone tonight... until he saw the Witcher, standing in a corner, looking uncomfortable and stiff. He would unconsciously curl his refined looking lips and snarl if someone got too close to him. Jaskier didn't know if it was all the people or the strange clothes he was wearing, but he didn't care. He would take care of him.</p><p>He grabbed a drink from a passing server and pressed himself as close as he dared to the solitary Witcher. He dared much because he could see the black of his eyelashes against his paler than normal skin. The Witcher immediately tensed and tried to move away from the human invading his personal space, but Jaskier smoothly stepped to his other side.</p><p>"Care for a dance?" He got on his tiptoes to ask the Witcher. Their difference in height wasn't much, but it was enough to inspire more raunchy fantasies in his mind. </p><p>"I don't dance," his voice was gruff and hoarse, almost like the Witcher didn't talk a whole lot. Well, some things should better be left to the movement of their bodies. </p><p>Jaskier smirked, set his drink on a nearby table, and grabbed the surprised Witcher by the hand, dragging him to the designated dance floor. "It's ok, just sway your hips. Anyone can dance." He demonstrated by wiggling his ass onto the Witcher's leathered crotch. </p><p>Taken by surprise, the Witcher gasped and curled around Jaskier, his hands clenching around his hips. </p><p>"See, just sway your hips," Jaskier panted and rubbed his ass against that rock hard body again and again. People told him that his ass was his best feature. That and his eyes. </p><p>He turned those baby blues on the Witcher to see his gaze glued on the area where they made intimate contact. Jaskier smirked and picked up those huge paws and laid them on his thighs. He giggled when those hands rubbed him lightly, going up and down, very slowly. Almost as if the Witcher was afraid of hurting him. Finally, he felt the man underneath him push his hips up to meet his.</p><p>He could see the party guests gasp and stare as he scandalously danced with a Witcher, a figure of their nightmares. But he didn't care. He was finally fulfilling his fantasy, and the night was still young.</p><p>He moved the bigger hands and placed them on his waist. The Witcher understood, and he wrapped his arms around Jaskier and pulled him closer. They still swayed and moved to the slow, sensual music as their hips created a rhythm all of their own. </p><p>"What's your name?" The gruff voice in his ear made him shiver. </p><p>"Jaskier," he moaned when one of the Witcher's hands dropped to his stomach. He just needed to go a bit lower. "You?" He panted. </p><p>"Geralt," he said against his neck. "I'm a Witcher, Jaskier."</p><p>"Hmm, yes, sexy," he gasped throatily when one of Geralt's hands went to his neck and squeezed lightly. Jaskier felt his heart pound even harder in chest.</p><p>"Don't promise what you can't give," he gave him a warning squeeze before letting him go and turning away. </p><p>Jaskier's eyes flew open when he suddenly felt cold. A clammy hand grabbed his, but he pulled away and stalked towards the hulking Witcher's back. Jaskier grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.</p><p>He looked into those amber hues and forgot what he wanted to stay but knew the sentiment behind them. Stepping into the Witcher's private space again, he got on his toes to lay a sweet kiss on those frowning lips. When he stepped back, Geralt's eyes darkened. </p><p>In a quick and fluid move, Geralt grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up and over his shoulder. Jaskier couldn't help but shriek, almost girlishly, and let his hands hang limply behind the man as the Witcher stalked to the stairs leading up to the private bedrooms. Men and women cheered as they watched him get taken and paraded past them. Jaskier blushed but waved happily. </p><p>Upstairs, Geralt massaged his ass before letting him slide down his sturdy body. Jaskier's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes sparkled. </p><p>"That was fun," he giggled and let Geralt take his hand to walk the rest of the way to his room. </p><p>It was a large room with intricate designs and elegant paintings as well as an elaborate washing basin and tub. The huge bed was the star of the room, though. </p><p>"Wow, you must be doing an important job for the Countess," he whistled.</p><p>"Something like that," Geralt said mysteriously. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him closely. </p><p>"So, what do you like?" Jaskier swayed his hips a little more as he neared Geralt.</p><p>His eyes got larger and larger the closer Jaskier got. "Like?"</p><p>"Sexually. What turns you on?" He ran a hand over those hard knees. </p><p>"You," Geralt said simply and truthfully and reached out a hand to touch his face. </p><p>Jaskier danced away and winked. He lifted the hem of his dress shirt. "And what do you like about me?"</p><p>"Your smile," Geralt gulped at the lightly toned chest that Jaskier bared. "Your ass, you eyes, your hair, smell, taste, your boldness and fearlessness." He licked his dry lips.</p><p>Jaskier laughed and trailed a hand through the light hair on his chest, tweaking his pebbling nipples. "You sure know how to make a man feel special, Geralt." He undid each button of his pants slowly, Geralt's eyes riveted to the slight movements. </p><p>He turned around, presenting his ass to his captive audience of one, and slid down his pants to let them pool on the floor. He heard a growl from behind him, smirked, and jiggled his fleshy, full ass. Before he could even take his next breath, Geralt appeared behind him and flung his head back by his short hair to snarl, "Don't fucking tease me" and slapped his ass. </p><p>Jaskier whimpered, more turned on than he'd been in his whole life. He loved being naked and vulnerable to this dangerous, strong man. "Not a tease, a promise," he whispered. </p><p>The Witcher threw him on the bed and watched him bounce lightly. He undid his clothes, without any of the teasing grace Jaskier had used, but an efficiency of movement. "We'll see how promising you are when you're crying on my cock."</p><p>Jaskier stared at the Witcher's cock with wide baby blue eyes. It was fucking huge. He was pretty sure half of it wouldn't fit in his mouth, and it would be hard for him to wrap his whole hand around the girth. He bit his lip, his blue eyes trembling, as the shadow of the Witcher neared his prone body. </p><p>"I told you not to tease. Now, you're going to have to see this whole thing through," he threatened. "Suck it," he commanded with heated eyes. </p><p>Jaskier slid onto his knees on the hard floor and opened his mouth wide. It was just as hard, no pun intended, as he thought it was going to be to take him in. Jaskier released him, panting, a thin string of saliva connecting his mouth to the man's engorged cock. </p><p>"Make sure you do better than that or I'll get someone else from downstairs," Geralt's golden eyes glittered dangerously. </p><p>Jaskier frowned and stroked his cock. He opened his mouth wide but this time let his throat and mouth relax, taking the Witcher's cock deeper than he'd taken any cock before. The Witcher groaned and his hips made tiny thrusts forward as the man's heavy hand settled on his head.</p><p>"Yeah, that's better, yeah," Geralt's ran a hand down the sides of his face before going back to his hair. </p><p>Jaskier struggled to control his breathing and keep sucking and deep-throating that huge cock. He kept his blue eyes on the Witcher's golden ones as he stretched his lips around his girth. He pulled out other tricks when he fondled his balls and ran the thick, flat side of his tongue over the bulging veins. Geralt pulled him off by the hair. </p><p>"You're pretty good at that, you've been practicing?" He smirked down at the human kneeling between his legs. </p><p>Jaskier chuckled and licked his reddened lips, "Lots."</p><p>Geralt offered him a hand and helped him off his knees. "Let's see what else you're good at."</p><p>They shared their first passionate kiss where Jaskier let the Witcher's tongue dominant his mouth. "You're so pretty," the Witcher muttered into his lips, then kissed his way down his neck. </p><p>Geralt wrapped a tight fist around Jaskier's rosy erection, causing the man to lean against him for balance. "Your cock is pretty, too," Geralt groaned, looking down at his hand. </p><p>Jaskier moaned as that skillful, calloused hand brought him closer and closer to completion. He'd already been so turned on by the Witcher the moment he'd seen him downstairs. </p><p>"Fuck me, Witcher," he begged. </p><p>Geralt continued to jerk him roughly. "Fucking a Witcher is not the same as fucking a man. We are barely human," he whispered the last part into Jaskier's arching neck.</p><p>"You're human enough in what matters," Jaskier grabbed the Witcher's cock in a decisive grip. </p><p>"You think you can handle my cock? Let me see you," the Witcher pulled away and turned Jaskier around until he was on his hands and knees on the bed, his ass facing Geralt. </p><p>Jaskier waited, hearing the blood rush through veins, as Geralt kneeled and opened him up with two steady hands. </p><p>"Fuck, you're so small," a finger breached him and he sucked in a breath, "But what's this?" He pulled out the finger easily and thrust in another one. "You're all slicked up and ready for anything."</p><p>"Just in case I found my Witcher," Jaskier bowed his head into his arms as Geralt fucked him with two fingers. </p><p>"I like the sound of that, your Witcher, my ass," he pulled his oiled fingers out and smacked both cheeks. Jaskier groaned. </p><p>"Claim your ass, then, Witcher," the smaller man gripped the sheets when he felt the Witcher dip the bed with his knees.</p><p>He pulled on the sheets when he felt Geralt enter him slowly. The Witcher paused when he was flushed against his ass and ran a soothing hand over his back. </p><p>"You're doing well on your promises. Be proud of that." </p><p>Jaskier frowned. Strange words for a man about to fuck him. Then, hell broke loose, or should he say, a Witcher. </p><p>Geralt snapped his hips back and slammed against Jaskier's ass with an inhuman speed and strength that took Jaskier's breath away. The blue eyed man screamed and raked his blunt nails over the soft sheets as the Witcher treated his ass like his personal fuck toy, and those heavy balls slapped violently against his ass. Geralt slapped his rear a few times but that didn't stutter or soften his movements.</p><p>"You like fucking Witchers now?" He grunted throatily. </p><p>Unable to keep holding himself up, Jaskier fell onto his face and tried to breath through the onslaught for sensations. "Fuck! It's too much, Geralt!" Jaskier panted heavily. "Oh, fuck all the gods in the heavens!" His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the pressure in his body reached its limit, and his cock twitched and released between his thighs, without any additional stimulation. Shit, that had never happened to him before.</p><p>Geralt slowed down when he felt the spasms around his cock. He pulled the limp man into his arms, effortlessly taking most of Jaskier's weight, until they were both on their knees. He nuzzled the man's damp neck. </p><p>"You're made for this," he whispered. He gently rocked his hips into Jaskier's ass. "I think I'm going to keep you. I'll strap you to Roach and use you whenever I want."</p><p>"Oh fuck, please," Jaskier let his head roll on Geralt's shoulder as the man languidly fucked into him. He intertwined his fingers with Geralt's and laid them across his stomach. </p><p>The Witcher quickened the pace once more and grunted into Jaskier's neck. He bit into his soft skin as he came hard inside of the other man, his hips slowly loosing their frantic rhythm. </p><p>Both men fell onto the bed, panting and laughing. </p><p>"Happy Anniversary, love," Jaskier propped himself on his elbow to kiss his mate on the mouth. </p><p>"That was amazing," Geralt pulled his bard to his chest. </p><p>"Coën and Harlan had a great idea," he sighed happily.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Men and women cheered as they watched him get taken and paraded past them. Jaskier blushed but waved happily. </em>
</p><p>Henry turned to his fiancee and asked, "Aren't they married?"</p><p>The Countess of Stael took another drink as she watched her distinguished guests disappear upstairs. "Yes."</p><p>Henry shrugged, "Hope that's us in a few years." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprised? I hope you enjoyed this!</p><p>Please kudos and/or review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>